The Martyr
by Emmi.Hayes
Summary: In wich one brother is sick, the world is saved, and we see who really wears the pants in the family. Part II: Sickly Mako must deal with Pabu.
1. Bolin

**Notes**: So, this is my first Korra fic! :D I didn't really watch Avatar, so please let me know if I derped it up to much. This wasn't shown to my beta for inspection.

**P.S.**: I can't wait for episode 4!

**Disclaimer**: This isn't mine, damn.

The Martyr

The world nearly came to an end on a relatively pleasant Tuesday morning. If it hadn't been for the sacrifice of one young bender - and no, it hadn't been the Avatar - life as everyone knew it would have ceased to exist with the first changes starting near the heart of Republic City.

From the moment he had discovered he couldn't get rid of Korra Mako had known he would likely be doing every bit as much day-saving as she would. He just had this gut feeling. Sometimes Mako wished his gut was wrong.

Now, with the world safe for a while longer the fire bender trudged to his room to rest. It was hardly nine and he had already played hero. He coughed and imagined that most heroes didn't normally feel this crappy at their victory celebrations.

No, by nine the world was safe. Eight forty had been an entirely different story though.

"You're not going, get back in bed!" Bolin had argued while blocking the door as Mako pulled on his shoes.

"Bo, we have a match in three days. We need practice."

Mako knew he wasn't _fine_. He also knew saying he was would leave the win up for his brother. It was just a cold though, he would push through. That is, until Bolin grabbed onto Mako's bare arm in an attempt to pull him back to bed and felt his chilled skin.

"Spirits, you're freezing! You need to get to bed now. I'll have Korra start warming up and then I'll go get you something to make you feel better." Bolin was back to pushing his brother to their room again.

"Bolin." There, there was that scary big brother tone. Mako would have smirked if he had felt better; he had this in the bag now. "I'm not going to bed, you're not wasting money on medicine I don't need, and we're going to go kick Korra's butt into shape for the match. Now hurry up before we're late." Mako strode past his brother intent on reaching the door.

"Mako, if you don't go back to bed so help me, I will throw a _fit_."

Mako froze with his hand in reach for the door.

Bolin felt well enough to smirk. "Don't think I won't," he warned and couldn't tell if his brother had grown paler due to his threat or because he might feel faint. Mako weighed his options carefully, his hand still suspended in the air.

Yes, Bolin hadn't thrown a fit in years.

Yes, Bolin was much older now.

Yes, nothing could stop his little brother when he was mid tantrum.

Yes, nothing was safe if he got going.

No, Bolin hadn't matured that much over the years.

With that settle Mako let his hand fall, hoped the people of Republic City were thankful, and trudged back to his room without another word.


	2. Pabu

**Notes: **Thanks so much for the reviews! You guys rock. :3 Someone mentioned they wanted more. I had played around with the idea of adding a few other scenes, so here it is! I might do one more, I haven't decided.

Part II: Pabu

Mako didn't make it to bed. No, that would have been too easy. He had made it to his room, and had changed back into his tank top and sleep pants, but he was unable to crawl onto his comfortable mattress for the sleep he suddenly realized he desperately needed.

There was a small evil keeping him from his rest. It was furry, and annoying, and hogged the covers. Pabu was curled up on his pillow.

"Would you move?" Mako asked, pulling the blankets back. The fire ferret's ear twitched, but other than that it made no move to acknowledge his presence. Mako sighed and slid into bed, picking his pillow up from under the ball of fur, and sent Pabu rolling into the floor. "Go sleep on Bolin's bed, or better yet, your own."

Mako curled up on his side into a ball and pulled his covers up to his nose. He was cold, a feeling he despised more than being hungry. It didn't take long for his muscles to start aching in protest from being curled so tight, so he stretched out his legs. The only problem with that was he couldn't stretch his legs out. Something was weighing his blanket down near his feet. Propping himself up on his elbow, Mako spied what looked to be red fur from over the lump his feet made a foot away from the end of his bed.

"Pabu, get off!" he groaned, rather pitiful now that he Bolin had left. Sickness did that to him.

The fire ferret stared up at him with big black eyes. Mako felt like he was telling him off. "You're so unreasonable!" He flopped down onto the bed, landing on his back, his legs still bent up close to his body. Carefully he worked his feet under Pabu, rolling his team mascot up onto his shins as he stretched his legs out and popped his toes.

Pabu seemed to be content curled up across Mako's shins where the blanket dipped, so Mako closed his eyes and focused on dozing off. He fell asleep easily, his body achy and tired from his cold. It didn't last long, though. Something very unpleasant was scraping against his cheek. The perpetrator might also be trying to suffocate him, Mako realized as he came too. He tried not to freak out as he realized it was just Pabu. Again.

Pabu's fluffy tail was draped across Mako's face, tickling his nose and making it hard to breathe. He was currently licking him with his cat-like tongue. Mako glared as he reached up to move the bane of his existence. "No, it's my pillow. Now go."

After setting Pabu in the floor, Mako rolled over onto his side. He fell back asleep quickly, but it was fitful. He was shivering still, and he kept coughing. Pabu didn't care, though.

The fire ferret found his way back onto Mako's pillow. He curled up against the bender's shoulder and draped his tail over Mako's covered torso. He snuggled up for the long haul, determined to share the BTUs and dig his claws in for dear life if Mako decided to toss him off the bed again.


End file.
